Tales of Darkness
by Silver-Bell
Summary: What happens within the heart of a not-so-heartless when they're forced to hurt the ones they love? Riku/OC ((OC=Kit(Suki)))


Tales of Darkness By Silver-Bell Rating-PG-13 for future chapters. Characters I own; Kitsuki, Skif, Suru, Mizu, Kael, Silas, and I wish I owned Riku. Characters I DO NOT own; Riku, Sora and anyone else from the KH cast that is in this story, such as bad peoples.  
  
A/N; This story is from the point of view of my character, Kitsuki. This is the point of view from the 'bad guy' like Riku and herself. This is what they really feel as they hurt their best friends, and what really happens to them as they work their way through KH.  
  
/./ = Thought . = Dream  
  
=||= Chapter One-Tournament part one  
  
I opened my eyes to the blinding sun of the morning.  
  
I sighed in the freshness of the trees around my home.  
  
"GOOOOOD Morning!" a high pitched voice screamed into my ear, I jumped and clung to the window still.  
  
"Wait you'll---"  
  
"Mizu! NOOOO!" I fell the 4 feet to the ground outside my window, luckily I had decided to sleep in my bedroom instead of the loft that night...  
  
I panted as I sat up from nearly breaking my neck.  
  
"Kit! Are you okay?" I heard two different voices.  
  
"Suru! Help me up!" I held the hand of the spiky blue haired girl. Her chocolate eyes asking what happened.  
  
"That purple haired moron, that thinks I'm a boy decided to wake me up this morning resulting in me falling out my window." I explained sitting down in the secret field. Forests surrounded it, so that you would never tell, even from above, that it was there.  
  
I held my ankle, my best friend wrapped a clothe around it, I hissed in pain.  
  
She soaked it in the fresh water spring just beyond the clearing.  
  
"Get up! Get up!" She whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's Mizu."  
  
The red eyed girl pranced into the opening.  
  
She squealed, clutching her ring weapons to her hands.  
  
I gripped my sword behind me, barely touching the daggers wrapped around my thighs, Suru squeezed her sword.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, no thanks to you." I scowled.  
  
Silas tromped into the clearing, along with Kael and Skif.  
  
"Tournament!" Jumped Kael.  
  
I sighed.  
  
Kael held her nunchaku, Silas held his yo-yo and Skif held his Staff.  
  
"Okay! I'll fight Kael, then Skif and Suru, then Mizu and Kitsuki!" announced Silas.  
  
"It's Mizu's first time, it wouldn't be fair for her to battle me! I won the whole damn tournament last year! I even battled the people I didn't get to battle afterwards! I still won!" I threw a fit. He shrugged.  
  
"Remember! First bloodshed wins!" Suru pointed out. We all glanced at Mizu, who hated the sight of blood.  
  
Mizu shuttered.  
  
Silas stepped up to Kael.  
  
"Where to m`lady?"  
  
She hit him in the head, causing him to topple over and pointed to the tree house.  
  
"In there."  
  
I scowled.  
  
"Just let me run ahead and hide the stuff I was using in there last night."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
I ran ahead.  
  
10 minutes later after I had already finished putting everything away at my house and getting back to the tree house they -FINALLY- arrived.  
  
"Took ya long enough!" I tapped my foot.  
  
"Ya, ya, sure." Silas shook it off and everyone but the two fighting sat. I lay in the tuck of the tree in a sleeping position.  
  
"Ready." I counted.  
  
"Go!" I waved my sword.  
  
Kael bounced around blocking all the hits from the yo-yo. I sighed.  
  
I looked down toward the sea, wishing to go finish that boat we were making. We, meaning, me, Kael, and Suru.  
  
"AU's.they're out there." I muttered.  
  
"EEK!" I quickly turned my head.  
  
"Mizu! He won't hit you!"  
  
"YA!"  
  
*CRASH*  
  
I looked at the dizzy, knocked down Silas, who was now rubbing his bleeding, cracked head.  
  
"First time for everything!" I said, surprised. For, this was the first time Kael ever beat Silas.  
  
"YEEEAA!" Kael jumped, green hair bouncing up and down, her brown eyes dancing.  
  
Silas's orange eyes were crossed eyed as he slid a hand through his brown hair.  
  
Skif's sky blue, spiky hair bounced a little as he jumped with Kael. His golden eyes closed in joy.  
  
I rolled my silver eyes and my sea-blue/green hair swished as I jumped down from my perch.  
  
"Where to Skif?" Suru asked.  
  
"Let's stay here."  
  
I moaned, having to climb back up to my perch.  
  
Suru poised her battle stance.  
  
I flung one of my daggers between them.  
  
"EEK!"  
  
"AAGH!"  
  
Both fell back.  
  
"Hmm?" I laughed.  
  
"You're just like that, Riku!" she covered her mouth after that.  
  
"Who?" I hoped down.  
  
"I dunno, it just came out."  
  
"Just like you, Sora-" I shut my mouth.  
  
"Selph and I-" Skif stopped.  
  
"What did you say Tidus-" Kael jerked back  
  
"What is happening Wakka-" Mizu shut up.  
  
"What's up Kai.ri." Silas lay off his words.  
  
"Suru.not Sora.jeez." I mumbled. /I should lay off sleeping till noon./  
  
"Anyway.GO!" I plucked my knife out of the tree.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Fight!"  
  
"Oh!" Suru blocked Skif's staff.  
  
After a few minutes.  
  
"KYAH!" Suru slammed down.  
  
"AAGH!" Skif held his slit arm.  
  
"Suru! Let up!" I shouted.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Skif!"  
  
"Mizu.lets fight."  
  
Everyone started to leave.  
  
"Wait! Where-"  
  
"We all know you'll pick the sea well!"  
  
I chuckled and followed quickly.  
  
At the Sea well I stepped onto the ledge around the well pool. It was a stone wall around a pool of seawater.  
  
"Are you sure?" Mizu stumbled onto the ledge.  
  
"Perfectly. Don't worry, this battle will be over in a matter of seconds, I will make sure of it!" I reassured.  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
I looked for boundaries.  
  
"Past that tree line over there, and you forfeit." Silas pointed, since on one side of the well, there was a stone wall no one could climb over.  
  
We nodded.  
  
"Fight!" Silas set the mark.  
  
She quickly flung down on me with her rings.  
  
I held them away with my sword, one hand reaching for a dagger.  
  
She kicked me in the stomach, flinging me into the ankle deep water of the well. I shook me head, waiting for her to step over by me. /Big mistake, water is my specialty./  
  
She stood a foot away.  
  
"Water spiral!" I cried deeply, my eyes slowly tainted blue.  
  
A spiral of water shot up into the sky and poured back down onto her, I kicked up, to stand.  
  
"Magic use!" Shouted Kael.  
  
"No one said anything about not using my water control!"  
  
"You mean I coulda used fire?"  
  
"And I coulda used lightning?"  
  
"No! You would've set the house on fire!" I replied, shooting my sword through her rings, taking them from her grasp.  
  
"Eek! No!" She went to retrieve them; I took out my dagger.  
  
I held her back by the throat with my dagger, carefully slitting her throat, so it wouldn't kill her.  
  
"Blood!" I held up my hand showing the blood smeared across it.  
  
"And Ri- I mean, Kit wins!"  
  
"EEEK! GET MY A BANDAGE! BLOOOOOOOOOD!"  
  
I sighed. Idiot.  
  
=||=  
  
anyway.REVIEW! Please! I can't update if I don't think anyone is reading this and I won't know unless you review, I'll only update if I get 5 reviews for my first chapter! Otherwise, this story is going byebye. -Silver-Bell 


End file.
